This invention relates to the art of folio cases, that is cases holding a plurality of attached sheet members to form either a memo book or diary, stamp or photography album, or the like.
Such folio cases have long been formed employing a pair of cover members, ranging in rigidity from the fairly flexible to the stiff and unbendable. Between these cover members, the folio sheets to be contained are secured. In forming folio cases, particularly those which are subject to being moved about, consideration is given to insuring the fact that the cover members will maintain their position relative to the closed folio sheets to protect and retain them in desired position, while at the same time providing ready access to these sheets when desired. Further, it is often desired to provide means for marking or decorating the cover of the case. Additionally, it is often desired to support sheet articles such as stamps or pictures in the folio with both surfaces of the sheet article protected and/or to retain keys in association therewith and/or to provide means for measuring.